Kagone's Sealed Past
by BurningFlowerField
Summary: Kagome is turned into a child but the group finds out who Kagome really Will this be to much for Inuyasha? read to find out
1. Where did they go?

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to make a story school been boring :P**

**...**

"Hello" = talking aloud

_Hello_ = thinking

**...**

**Kagome's pov**

''INUYASHA SIT'' I yell as stomped out of the hut.

_Why can't Inuyasha just say thank you for once ONCE gosh maybe a good bath in the hot springs will cheer me up _I thought as I stopped at a new hot springs.

''Hmm this feels so good'' I sinked down in the spring.

Then I started to glow I sceamed as I went blind from the light.

''What? where am I ? where's Sesshomaru and Inupapa or Kilala'' I whimpered.

''Azami,Daisuke I yelled as a white lion cub with a gold mane and a sliver tiger cub with blue stripes. **(Azami is the tiger and Daisuke is the lion)**

**''**Hi kagome long time no see'' Azami said

''What do you mean?... nevermind that I need to take me to the nearest village please I lost Sesshomaru and Inupapa and Kilala..again'' I said as I rub the back of my head

''Sure'' Daisuke said as they all flyed to inuyasha's village.

Daisuke and Azami placed me on the ground gently and walked around looking for them.

''Sesshomaru,Inupapa,Kilala'' I yelled as we walked around the village. Villagers started staring at me which really made me feel like a freak. Yes my name is Kagome and I'm a half demon. I say that everyday so I can always remember who I am just like mama said. I move my ears as I listen to people talk and try to smell their scents.

**Kilala's pov**

I hear a little girl calling my name. ''What a minute that couldn't be her right? wait it is her'' I thought as I jump off sango's shhoulder and ran out of the hut. I hear Sango calling me to come back but I don't listen I hear the group following me but I don't care I just keep running. I run until I see kagome as a little girl and Azami and Daisuke. _Yay the seal has been broken _I thought as I jump into Kagome's arms. I meow happily.

''Kilala where have you been here let me transform you" Kagome said as she put me down.

''Kilala transform'' Kagome yelled while I start to glow when it fade I was human again.

''Ki-k-kilala why do you look older'' I hear Kagome whimpered.

I was about to answer her when the group came.

''Kilala is that you'' Sango said her voice filled with shock

''Yes Sango it's me'' I said as I picked up Kagome and nuzzled her.

''Kilala what's going on how come you and yasha are big now I don't understand'' Kagome said trembling.

''Shhh it's ok Kagome everything will be alright I'm still the same Kilala and Yasha is still Yasha'' I smiled as I felt her relaxed.

**Kagome's pov**

The more I call their names ther more nervous I got. Azami and Daisuke said they maybe in another village. When we started to fly Kilala jumped in my arms.

''Kilala'' I cheered as I hugged her.

I notice she was still in her small form so I transformed her. But she looked older. I started to whimper. She picked me up and started to explain what happened. I look at Inuyasha and ponce on him. I started to rub his ears and he yelled at me. It did hurt me a little for yelling at me but I'm a big girl and Inupapa told me to never cry be strong.

''What's wrong yasha you love it when I rub your ears'' I smiled as I saw him blush.

''Your still so cute yasha'' I said as I hugged him and he started to blush more while the group laughed

**Sorry if it's short I will update on my other stuff BYE!**


	2. Mama Kago

**Hey guys here is a new chapter of Kagome's sealed past I'm working on my others stuff so enjoy 3**

**p.s I don't own the song in this chapter. It's called Stars and Moon. It's a really great song. Here's the link if you want to listen to it watch?v=HCLCtdKt9PQ **

**...**

"Hello" = talking aloud

_Hello_ = thinking

**...**

**Kagome's pov**

Right now I was sitting in a hut with Yasha , Kilala and the others. They said their names and their likes and dislikes. Everything was fine until a little fox demon came into the hut with some fish he caught. My eyes widen as I looked at him. _No it can't be _I thought I started to cry. It was night so I didn't know it was him or not. I looked at Kilala and she was smiling then nod. I saw everyone looking at me but I didn't care I ran to Shippo and hugged him tight.

''Shippo'' I cried

''I'm so glad I find you'' I cried so more.

''Who are you?'' Shippo asked

I was very sad but I didn't show it.

''Shippo maybe this will make you remember'' I said as I started to sing the song.

**Stars and moons and air balloons**

**Fluffy clouds to the horizon**

**I'll wrap you in rainbows**

**and rock you to sleep again.**

**Teddy bears of pink,**

**Ducks and lambs of white,**

**Don't you cry dear, I'm here now**

**I'll be your nightlight.**

**Smiles to cure the frowns,**

**Twirlling and tumbling in laughter**

**Someday life will always be**

**happily ever after.**

**Nevermore will the storms come**

**to destroy your little world**

**Nevermore will the waters rise**

**'till the mountains no longer touch the skies**

**Stars and moons and air balloons**

**Fluffy clouds to the horizon**

**I'll wrap you in rainbows**

**and rock you to sleep again.**

**I'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again**

When I finished everyone was asleep. I looked down to see Shippo's eyes widen tears coming down.

''Mama Kago'' he whispered as he feel asleep.

''Yes my little Shippo I'm back'' I whispered back as I said as me and Shippo curled up on my tail.

**Shippo's pov**

_Dream_

_Baby Shippo and little Kagome on a tree. Shippo in Kagmone's arms while Kagome sang the song he always loved to hear. _

_I wuv you Mama Kago'' I said_

_Kagome smiled as she finished her song._

_''And Mama Kago loves you too'' Kagome said as she went into her small yellow bag and pulled out a blanket for me and wrapped it around me._

_End of dream_

I smile as I dreamed.

**Inuyasha's pov**

When I woke up I saw Kagome and Shippo curled up on her tail. I smile as I saw them still sleeping. I go outside the hut to see Kikyo's soul stealers. I follow them to see Kikyo sitting on the roots of the tree.

''Hello Inuyasha it's nice to see you'' Kikyo said as she stood up.

''Kikyo please not now I have a small problem right now'' I said as I turned around.

''Inuyasha'' Kikyo whispered

''Kikyo please I don't want to see you in pain anymore I ove you but you staying here won't help you or me'' I said as I hugged her.

''Inuyasha I love you please don't forget about me'' she cried as she hugged me back.

''I won't and I love you too'' I said as I kissed her and watched her fade into a ball of light.

''Good bye Kikyo" I said as I walked backed to the hut.


End file.
